1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a system for supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine, and, more specifically, addresses the problem of controlling the temperature of the fuel at the vapor separator in such a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with systems employing components for controlling the fuel temperature in a fuel supply system for an internal combustion engine. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,239, to Kelch and U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,851 to Bourbonnaud et al. However, there remains a need for alternative methods of controlling the temperature of the supply of fuel to wide variety of internal combustion engines.